


【EC】牧羊犬

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fables - Freeform, Forests, M/M, Sheep, wolf - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: Erik是一只从小流浪的野生白狼，但它的梦想是成为Charles的牧羊犬。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 12





	【EC】牧羊犬

**Author's Note:**

> 童话AU，献给长大或还没长大的你。

1.  
很久以前，有一群小羊。它们生活在牧羊人驻扎的营地附近，每天悠闲自在地啃食鲜嫩的牧草，嘬饮溪边干净清澈的水。

忠诚的牧羊犬每日在篱笆外守候，使它们免受野狼或者豪猪的袭击。男孩为它们提供舒适的干草垫，保证每晚的安眠。

羊群里有一只叫做Charles的小羊。它不仅是同窝里最小的羊崽，而且是羊群中唯一一只灰黑色的小绵羊。

其他的白色小羊常常因为Charles的与众不同欺负它，只给它剩下点干枯的树皮和草根。但Charles不会因此生气。  
相反，Charles总是愿意把自己的草垫和发现的野果留给比它更弱小的羊羔。

泥巴地也很舒服，它知足地说。

再丰沛的鲜草也有耗尽的一天。牧羊的男孩决定携羊群迁徙到森林旁的草场上。不幸的是，年迈的牧羊犬在途中终于老死了。

贫困的男孩没有钱再去山脚下的集市买一只，所以他只能每天更多地巡视他的羊群。

2.

住在森林里的Erik是只被家族抛弃的雄狼。二月里出生的它又脏又小，叫唤的声音也比不过它的兄弟姐妹。很快，就连它的母亲也不愿意亲自喂它生肉吃。这片茂密的森林就这样变成了它的家，从小流浪让它懂得了弱肉强食的生存法则。

几年过去，它已经成长为了一头威猛的狼，也逐渐得到了其他动物的敬畏。

这天，羊群的到来吸引了Erik的注意。

夜色正浓，安谧的森林里危机四伏。Erik一路追寻羊群留下的气味，来到了牧羊人的营地。趁男孩熟睡，Erik顺势溜进羊圈。

小羊们早就习惯了被牧羊犬保护，警戒心很弱，甚至没有发现一只危险的野狼已经混入其中。  
由于这是Erik第一次在羊圈中捕食，经验稍显不足。仓皇中，它不得不扑向角落里的那只黑色小羊，打算来个速战速决。

白狼有力的四肢压得小黑羊在身下动弹不得。Charles害怕看见狼眼睛里幽幽的凶光，只能扭头惊惧地连声喘气。

你看起来很美味。可惜，就是没什么肉。

Erik把Charles的全身上下打量了一遍。

求求你，吃我就好。不要伤害其他的羊。

小羊呜咽着哀求，身体微微发颤。  
绵羊的羊毛比Erik想象中更加温暖柔软。Charles是只漂亮的小羊，宝石般的眸子，还有肉粉色的小耳朵。

有那么一瞬间，Erik居然没那么想吃它了。

可它已经饿了一周，Charles的身体叫它垂涎欲滴，欲罢不能。

就咬一口，咬一口。

尖利的獠牙在皎洁的月色中闪着凌厉的寒光。“啊呜”一下，羊腿上已经留下了一个鲜红的咬痕。狼是嗜血的动物，淋漓的鲜血本该使得它更加兴奋，但Erik忍住了。

我答应今天不吃你。但下次来的时候，你要给我养肥一点。

雄狼一跃而起，跳出围栏后又隔着篱笆看了Charles一眼，一道洁白敏捷的身影消失在望不到尽头的森林里。

自那天以后，很多事情发生了奇妙的变化。

豪猪入侵的时候，Charles不再那么害怕。它开始鼓起勇气冲在最前面，保护身后的伙伴。  
自从遇到了Erik，它发觉自己忽然有了一种盲目的自信。

而对于Erik而言，就这样放过到手的猎物有违狼族凶残狠辣的天性。那次之后，它捕猎的方式似乎正在变得愈发优柔寡断：有一次，Erik看见一只羚羊从岩石后面经过，它却以为是看见了Charles而不敢猛扑上去。

3.  
三天后，Erik又一次出现在羊圈外。

嗨，腿上的伤怎么样了？  
Erik在围栏外摇着白色的大尾巴不断转悠。等羊群分散开后，Erik和正在泥地里休息的Charles打了个招呼。

这没有什么大的关系。反正，你是来吃掉我的。  
Charles的腿伤已经好全了。但它知道自己死期已至，耷拉着脑袋。

我改主意了。既然我现在不是很饿，就允许你多活几天。  
Erik都快忘了还有这个约定，毕竟它早就打消了要吃Charles的念头。

Charles的眼中迸发出惊讶。它壮了胆子，主动向Erik走去。

Erik很高大，站起来能有一个成年的牧羊人那么高。它胸前的毛又白又顺，和自己黑黢黢的卷毛的产生了鲜明的对比。四肢是那样健壮有力，眉眼之间皆是野性的锋芒。

那天，Erik劝Charles离开排挤它的羊群，跟它到野外生活。但Charles说，有牧羊人和牧羊犬在的地方才是家，它并不奢望安全和保护之外的东西。

我能保护好你。

不，你是头狼。

Erik很失望，因为它终究无法改变自己在自然界中的身份。但它没有灰心，它打算把这份爱慕藏在心底，默默守候。

4.  
一天又一天。Erik每次看望Charles用的都是同样的借口，而Charles也早就习以为常。

不知不觉间，豪猪和其他的狼已经很少敢来羊圈附近，因为它们知道这里已经是一头雄性白狼的地盘。

一狼一羊已经达成了一种特殊的默契：Erik每晚会为Charles带来林间发生的趣事。  
相比只能在数羊中渡过每一个无聊的日子，Charles觉得拥有陪伴是那样幸福。冥冥中，它渴望得到的东西更多了。

当然，Erik编造了它讲给Charles听的一些故事，它很清楚，真实的世界是残酷、不好玩的。

直到那一天，牧羊的男孩在屋外烤火，碰巧遇到木栅栏外的那头白狼。男孩见状，顺手扬起火把恐吓。Erik最怕灼热刺眼的火光，只得悻悻拖着被烧焦的尾巴离开。

男孩一向不喜欢Charles，它的黑色羊毛卖不了什么钱。再说，这只小黑羊留在这里只会再三招来讨厌的野狼，甚至是林中出没的其他凶猛野兽。

“害群之羊！”  
第二天一早，牧羊男孩吼叫着把Charles驱赶出羊圈，任其在荒郊野外自生自灭。

5.  
寒冷的冬天，大雪鹅毛般飘落在寸草不生的苔原。

Charles又累又饿，冰冻土表下的植物根茎只能勉强果腹。羊圈里生活惯了，再厚实的羊毛也无法抵御这样的严寒。一路上，它又见到了许多骇人的东西：水牛的干枯头骨，被冻死的雏鸟，还有各类刚出生就被遗弃的幼崽。

自然是无情残忍的，野外的生活并没有Erik说得那样美好。但它不怪Erik骗他。

“嗷呜-----嗷呜------”  
飞鸟归巢之时，断崖边传来狼的叫声。  
独来独往的Erik没有什么亲人。它今天没有在牧羊人那里见到Charles，情绪莫名低落。  
原来，Erik已经离不开它的小绵羊了。

6.  
夜深了，树林里越来越不安全。梅花鹿从枝叶间迅速窜过，远处传来豪猪的呜呜低哼。任何一点小小的扰动都足以把Charles吓得魂飞魄散。

终于，Charles在路的尽头看见一个熟悉的背影，温暖和安全的感觉奇迹般重新燃起。

让我做你的牧羊犬，Charles。

月光洒进树叶的缝隙，高大的白狼转身凑近，用下巴轻蹭小羊的脸。热情的爱抚弄得Charles有些痒痒。

我会给你一个家。

它们依偎、拥抱，没有更多的言语。这一天，两颗流浪的心停止了流浪。


End file.
